User talk:9er
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! - AJHalliwell 23:27, 25 Oct 2005 (UTC) * Thanks for that. I was posting here earlier under a couple of IPs, but you won't see those anymore. - 9er 23:42, 25 Oct 2005 (UTC) Your quote Which episode is your DS9 quote from? I'm having one of those moments where you can envision it but you can't quite think of it & it's gonna drive me crazy until I find out. Vedek Dukat 01:15, 26 Oct 2005 (UTC) * That'd be . 9er 01:20, 26 Oct 2005 (UTC) Image names Is adding "9" to everything your calling card? I just thought it was odd they all had 9 at the end of them, not necessarily a complaint. Also, great work on the episode pages. MA needs more people like you! --Broik 04:06, 30 Oct 2005 (UTC) * Regarding Image:Third remataklan9.jpg, and I'm not sure if you noticed or not, but we already have Image:Remataklan.jpg. It really isn't necessary having two similar images of this character. If you encounter this again, it might just be easier if you upload your new image over the existing image, if indeed the quality if better, as it is in this case. Thanks. --Alan del Beccio 04:13, 30 Oct 2005 (UTC) **Broik, thanks. On the 9, I don't want to accidentally replace any other images, so I thought that adding a 9 would do it. Gvsualan, I assumed since there was no Ramata'klan pic on the Rocks and Shoals page that there wasn't one at all. But in future I'll see what's already been posted. --9er 04:29, 30 Oct 2005 (UTC) ***An image of every character isn't going to be placed on the episode page-- as they are not intended to be image galleries. As far as accidentally replacing other images, it might help if you just check and see if they already exist to avoid further duplications. With that said, the logical place to first look for a characters picture would be the characters article page (not the episode article), at least for me it would be. --Alan del Beccio 04:42, 30 Oct 2005 (UTC) Don't worry about replacing existing images. For example, I saved and re-uploaded Image:Keevan9.jpg to Image:Keevan.jpg (see history on that image page for previous version), and it gave me a warning about an existing file. It points you to the original and asks if you want to replace it in the event of duplicates. --Broik 04:47, 30 Oct 2005 (UTC) *Oh cool. I read somewhere on here that I wouldn't be warned. So I won't worry about it. --9er 04:50, 30 Oct 2005 (UTC) Episode pages Hey, I'm going to try to rid episode pages of empty summaries and thought you might like to help. See User:Vedek Dukat/Episodes for more info. --Vedek Dukat (Talk) 04:41, 13 Nov 2005 (UTC) :Thanks for all your help! Glad to see someone else is taking an active interest in this. --Vedek Dukat (Talk) 04:31, 14 Nov 2005 (UTC) 11:59 Hi, thanks for the grammer check on the 05:00 AM paragraph. Its been of great help to me. I just finished the Ancestors paragraph so if you have some time to let your eye go over it, I would appreciate it. -- Q 11:28, 13 Nov 2005 (UTC) Duty Roster Hey, just so you know, I think this is the "make or break" stage on the Vedek's duty roster. Since he added it to the welcome template and Memory Alpha:Utilities, I think it's time to make it an offifical part of MA, e.g. "Memory Alpha:Duty Roster". See User talk:Vedek Dukat/Episodes and weigh in (pretty sure I know where you stand :-P). Weyoun 02:46, 4 Dec 2005 (UTC) You've got mail Please respond in a timely manner. Some time in, oh, the next five seconds or so would be ideal. ;) --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 04:07, 14 Dec 2005 (UTC) :Yo. --9er 04:10, 14 Dec 2005 (UTC) ::Does that mean it got through or not? Lol --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 04:12, 14 Dec 2005 (UTC)